Helping Hand
by RHepburn
Summary: Lorelai has to go out of town shortly after Rory broke her arm- who will help her if not the town's most hated bad boy? And what exactly is he planning on helping her with?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own gilmore girls or any of its characters! I wish I did, but alas, I'm not that lucky.

"Rory! My child! My soul! I must leave you while you are on your deathbed, my guilt is overwhelming! Quench it, please!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"I heard Gatorade quenches guilt."

"As well as thirst?"

"Of course."

"Good to know."

I watched their exchange, refilling their coffee cups before they could request more.

"Bless you!" Rory smiled, looking up at me through her eyelashes. Sometimes I didn't know if she was flirting, or if she was just naturally that sexy. I smiled back, trying to ignore Lorelai's stare, before walking back to the edge of the counter. I pulled out my book, leaning against the counter to read, counting the seconds before she came over.

"Well, a fabulous inn is waiting for a fabulous woman!" Lorelai sighed, and Rory laughed.

"So, you're going to take the day off and stay with me then? You wouldn't want to go in when this fabulous woman does, it may lower your self esteem," she responded sarcastically, and Lorelai gasped in horror.

"What? Surely you jest!"

"Get out of here," Rory teased, giving her a quick hug, returning to her cup of coffee when Lorelai left.

1…2…

"What are you reading?" her voice chimed clearly, and I lowered my book, smirking.

"The title is on the cover."

"Yes, but it's slightly slanted, therefore in order to read it, I would have to bend over and risk injury. Do you have insurance on patrons? I really don't think you want to risk it, I'm not very graceful."

"Hemingway," I replied, interrupting her babbling.

She gasped, her eyes narrowing into angry slits.

"Blasphemy! The traitor of fiction? How dare you!"

"You want to borrow it, then?"

"Yeah, on my deathbed. With a sign pointing to it, reading 'this book is what killed me'".

"Hyperbole, much?"

"Old Ernest does not deserve to be read."

"Well that's just cruel," I smiled, tucking the book back into my pocket and moving slightly towards where she was sitting, "He tries so hard to gain your acceptance, and you're just so cruel. How do you think that makes him feel?"

She glared, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Buy a better book," she smiled, taking another sip of her coffee, eyeing me over the edge of the cup.

"Drink less coffee."

"Okay, Luke," she teased, and I shut my eyes, wincing.

"Pretend I didn't say that."

"Luke, jr."

"Stop."

"Mrs. Flannel."

"Rory," I warned, and a helpless giggle escaped her perfect pink lips.

"Little Boy Luke."

"Stop!"

She laughed once more, and I stifled a smile, as I usually did in her presence. She made me happier than anyone else I knew. It was ridiculous; no one should be this cheerful. It would ruin my image, I thought with a chuckle.

"So how's the arm?" I asked, looking at her casted arm, which rested on the counter.

"It's okay," she smiled, "Doesn't hurt as badly anymore."

"I like its outfit."

"Yeah, Lane kind of went sticker-crazy. It gives me something fun to look at, though."

"That's always good."

Luke finally emerged from the store room, glaring at me, his baseball cap slightly askew.

"You know, you could've helped me a little."

"But Uncle Luke, I thought I was supposed to take care of the customers!" I replied innocently, and he snorted, shaking his head.

"Rory, being one single person, does not count as the customers. Did you help those two people in the corner?"

"They looked like they were still deciding. I didn't want to interrupt."

"They don't have menus."

"Huh."

Luke grabbed two menus from under the counter, making his way over to them as I smirked.

"You're horrible," Rory said, smiling slightly, and I shrugged.

"Makes the hours go faster."

"I have to go," she sighed, grabbing her bag from where it was tossed on the stool beside her.

"You want me to bring food over tonight?" I asked suddenly, feeling a blush almost come onto my cheeks. I sounded like a girl. What would the guys in New York think of Mariano gone so soft?

"No, I'll be okay," she smiled. I eyed her skeptically, and nodded.

"Alright. Should I bring just burgers then, or some dessert as well?"

"Pie, please," she grinned, pulling her bag over her shoulder and stumbling slightly under the weight of it.

"How many?" I chuckled, and she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Two."

"Eight?"

"Only five."

"Should I tell Schwarzenegger he has competition?" I asked with a grin, and she glared playfully.

"I really do have to go. Bye, Jess- bring the pie!"

I nodded, smiling slightly as she turned. Okay, I checked out her ass on the way out, swaying so delectably in those jeans she was wearing.

Hey, I'm only human.


	2. Chapter 2

Helping hand chapter 2

I glanced around the empty diner, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Uncle Luke?" I called out, and he appeared like lightning from the back room, his face set in a glare.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he fumed.

"Well, I just can't help it, I feel so close to you," I grinned, wiping away an imaginary tear, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ahh, jeez. What do you need?"

"I cherish family so much."

"Jess," he said warningly, and I shrugged.

"Well, Lorelai left this afternoon to go out of town."

"Yeah, some inn conference. She mentioned that. Since when do you care about Lorelai's whereabouts?"

"I don't really. There's a certain request, though, for some delivered food tonight."

"Oh, Rory needs food?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Did she mention what she wants?"

"Burgers, fries, pie," I recited, already reaching out to pack the last few slices of pie from the display case into a paper box.

"You going to eat there? Maybe she can squeeze in a few minutes of tutoring after supper," Luke suggested, and I grinned, hoping it wasn't too wolfish.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"I'll pack 2 of everything then," he nodded, and I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"We're talking about Rory."

"I am not promoting unhealthy eating. She will get a normal-sized portion, not a Lorelai portion. If that girl is going to kill her arteries, at least let it be in small increments!" he raged, disappearing into the back room to start the food, and I grinned. There would be at least 4 portions to lug over, I knew. He was a softie.

"Having a bit of a fun night?" Kirk asked, and I rolled my eyes, pulling a paperback out of my back pocket, ignoring him.

"What'll you two be doing?" he continued, and I looked at him over the top of my book.

"Kirk, I'm busy."

"I'd just like to know if you two will be viewing any motion pictures. As you know, I am an employee of the Stars Hollow Video Rental Club, and am the host of the Black White and Read theatre's movie nights. I consider myself a movie aficionado, if you will."

"Huh."

"Yes, it's a bit overwhelming; I understand that you can't formulate a response quite yet."

"This town has a Video Rental Club?" I finally asked, not even bothering to mask my amusement. This was Kirk, after all.

"Well, technically, I'm the only member."

"Ahh," I nodded, "Makes more sense now."

"I foresee some great participation though. Many folks around town have stated their interest in joining."

"I'm sure."

"So…" he said, and I sighed, tucking my book back into my pocket, sensing that I wouldn't be able to read until he left.

"So what, Kirk?"

"So, would you like to join the Video Rental Club? Or perhaps reserve some seats for the next Black, White and Read movie night?"

"No, Kirk."

"Why not? They're a blast!"

I looked at him skeptically, shaking my head silently, and he flailed his hands in what he probably deemed as excitement, but was simply creepy.

"Honestly- fun for the whole family! We're showing some true classics in the next few weeks, you'd really enjoy it."

"Leave now and I'll give you a free danish tomorrow morning."

"Bye!" he muttered, hurriedly grabbing his bag, filled with god knows what, and exiting the diner. I breathed a sigh of relief, disappearing upstairs to take a few more things.

I surveyed my bookshelf, picking out a Beat anthology I thought she'd like, as well as the history of punk book that she'd commented on. I come bearing gifts, I thought with a smile, tucking them into a Luke's Diner bag that was crumpled on the counter. I shrugged on my jacket, going back downstairs to see Luke setting two full containers on the counter.

"Food's ready," he said, and I nodded, tucking them into the bag beside the two books for easier carrying.

"Going to leave now?" he asked, and I nodded once more, scanning the diner for a moment.

"No one left, I'll probably just close early."

"Wise choice," I replied, taking the bag and heading towards the door.

"Jess!" he barked, and I turned around in alarm.

"What?"

"When will you be home?"

"Later."

"Later when?"

"Later later," I responded in annoyance, opening the door and sliding through it, Luke still standing with his arms crossed over his chest, probably steaming under his baseball cap.

"No later than eleven or I'll come over there and drag you home myself!" he shouted, and I smiled, setting off down the quiet streets of Stars Hollow. By eleven, he'd be fast asleep.

After a few minutes of brisk walking, I was in front of her house, standing on the porch. I knocked, startled when the door swung open within a matter of seconds.

"Eager?" I grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"No, hungry. Come on, slowpoke," she replied, grabbing the bag from me and hurrying into the kitchen. I paused for a moment, admiring once more. Even with her hair pulled back in a sloppy bun, wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, she looked radiant.

A small part of me was hoping it wasn't just the food she was so excited to see.

I shook the thought out of my head, following her into the kitchen, taking my coat off along the way and tossing it on the couch.

"You're eating with me?" she asked in shock, and I put on a face of mock hurt.

"Well, not anymore!"

"No, it's okay," she backtracked, "I was just surprised. I thought you'd have to rush back to the diner."

"Luke's closing early. No one left there, so no reason to stay open an extra hour for no customers."

"Even Kirk left already?"

"I may have bribed him with pastries."

"Smart man," she grinned, taking two plates from the cupboard and handing one to me.

We dished the food onto plates, only the sound of our chewing hanging in the air for a few minutes.

"Is it really hard to do things with that?" I asked, pointing to her cast, and she shrugged.

"You get used to it."

"Meaning, your mom helps you non-stop," I smiled, and she laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

"How's the food?" I asked, swirling a fry in salt-and-pepper dip, as she continued her burger with enthusiasm, mumbling something incomprehensible.

"I'll take that as positive?"

She nodded, swallowing and finally answering.

"Really good. Thanks."

We finished up our meals, before her eyes settled on the pie, opening the box excitedly.

"Apple AND pecan? Score!" she grinned, placing the plates from our burgers and fries in the sink and getting two smaller ones for the pie.

"Preference?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"I'm actually pretty full," I smiled, knowing she wanted both pieces.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"I don't want to eat it if you're going to want it later."

"I really don't want it, I swear."

She paused for a moment, contemplating, before sliding both pieces onto her plate with a childlike beam.

"You're the best."

She stood for a moment, fork poised over the pie, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Nothing goes better with pie than movies."

"No?"

"It's a proven fact."

"Well, as long as there's concrete evidence," I smiled, trying to hide the amusement in my voice. I hoped I was a bit slyer than she was being now.

"Many years has been spent unraveling the pie-movie experience, and it has been decided that they are both crucial for a perfect pie and movie experience."

"Well, lets stop talking and start picking movies, then."

"You're not busy?"

"Well, I'm going to have to tell my hoodlum friends they can stop chewing gum for tonight, we don't need the wrappers for Doose's Market Destruction until tomorrow night."

"I'll get the phone if you need it," she giggled.

"Probably need to call Luke's flannel supplier, tell him not to make the delivery until later on."

"Jess," she laughed, plopping down on the couch after setting the plate on the coffee table.

"Reschedule my seminar on Delinquent Behavior 101," I said with a dramatic sigh.

"Those poor boys will never have a role model now," she said sadly, and I nodded.

"Well, I guess they'll just have to wait. Iron their polo shirts and crease their khakis, waiting for the day where they can give it all up for an obscene, filthy Metallica t-shirt."

"I hate that shirt," she replied, wrinkling her button nose in disgust and I laughed.

"Be quiet and pick a movie, if you're going to make me miss all these important commitments."

"Yes, sir," she grinned, standing up to rifle through their collection.

Seems like I had taken temporary precedence over pie. Pie, meet Jess. Your new competition, I thought with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: (in response to lillitgirlx2's question)- sorry! I know I've meddled with some things, but I just rewrite the episodes in my mind and let them take the path I want, so sometimes I forget about the actual order of events in the seasons. I'm drunk with power!

So anyway…yes, it takes place after the car accident. No, Jess did not go to New York, because I love Jess/Rory and would've never had him leave. Rory and Dean aren't dating…and Dean doesn't really exist in my world of Gilmore Girls shifty eyes

And thank you all so much for reviewing! Nothing gets the creative juices flowing quite like a good ol' fashioned review.

Chapter 3

"So, what are we watching?" I asked, leaning back against the couch comfortably. She triumphantly thrust a movie towards me, grinning widely, and I nodded in approval.

"Holy Grail. Nice choice."

"You trusted the selection to a true movie master."

"You can't be as good as Kirk," I replied with a serious expression.

"What?"

"He's the president and only member of the Stars Hollow Video Rental Club."

"You lie," she giggled, and I shook my head.

"Dead serious."

She laughed, tossing the remote to me and leaning forward to grab her pie.

"That's some information I'll have to share with my mom when she gets back."

"You couldn't have started it yourself?"

"The pie cannot be kept waiting," she replied, "Plus, I'm injured!"

"My mistake."

"You would actually have me exert myself, my poor hand susceptible to another injury?"

"Already starting," I glared playfully, before watching her struggle to balance the plate on her cast, her fork in her other hand.

I sighed, staring at her sadly. I had broken her. This gorgeous, perfect woman, and I had harmed her.

"What's wrong? I can pick another movie if you want, I just thought…everyone likes Monty Python," she finished quietly, staring at me worriedly. I shook my head.

"It's just…it looks painful. Awkward."

"My arm?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I'm getting used to it."

I eyed her skeptically, and she shrugged.

"Well, you're here. I'll make you do anything I can't."

"Deal," I smiled, and she quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Dance!"

"Excuse me?"

"Dance, quickly, before the good part starts! Like our own little previews!"

"A preview of what, exactly?"

"Um…awesomeness," she said, shooting me a look as if I was the crazy one.

"I'm not dancing."

"Come on!"

"Rory," I laughed, and she put her pie down, distracted in her pursuit. Jess: one, pie: zero.

"You're too sexy for this party."

"No way I'm disco dancing," I finished, and she burst into a peal of laughter.

"You knew it!"

"I'm a child of the 80s."

"I can't believe you knew it," she snorted, and I laughed, shrugging slightly.

"Well, it does happen to be my personal anthem."

"I'm sure."

"Seriously, I can't even walk into parties anymore."

"Stop," she laughed, smacking me playfully. I tried to ignore the tingling sensation her fingertips left on my arm, her cheeks flushed red from the laughter.

I tried not to think of other ways I could make her cheeks flush.

Make other noises escape from those perfect lips.

Bad Jess, I scolded, as she returned her attention to the screen. I let my gaze linger on her face for a moment, before turning my eyes back to the movie as well.

--

"God, that was great," she smiled, finishing up the last of her pop before setting it back down on the coffee table.

"I just can't believe how much you ate," I chuckled, and she looked at me innocently.

"I'm not allowed to have dessert?"

"The two slices of pie was dessert. A bag of marshmallows, 3 packs of M&Ms and a huge bag of Red Vines are taking it a bit far."

"Never!" she gasped, "Junk food cannot be 'taken too far'."

I laughed, shaking my head, "You're just lucky I'm not telling Luke. He'd force feed you spinach and leeks."

"You wouldn't be so cruel."

I shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly, hopping up, "Take the DVD out and meet me in the kitchen!"

I stared at her disappearing figure in confusion, hearing some rattling in the kitchen. Rory couldn't cook. There wasn't anything in that kitchen besides take out and random, inedible things.

Nothing good could come of this.

I quickly took the DVD out, replacing it in its case and tossing it onto the coffee table, before walking into the kitchen after her.

"Rory?" I asked, before being greeted with a wonderful sight.

She was rummaging in one of the lower cabinets, on her hands and knees. Providing me with quite a pleasant sight.

I would be praising god if I wasn't an atheist.

I finally shook my head, clearing it from inappropriate thoughts, before clearing my throat.

"What're you doing?"

"Looking!"

"Uh…" I laughed, "Okay. For what, may I ask?"

"We're making coffee milkshakes."

"How did this suddenly pop into your head?"

"Well, I remembered earlier, mom and I were shopping in Hartford. And there was this coffeeshop that was advertising these incredible-looking coffee milkshakes, but we were running out of time, and we wanted to get to a shoe sale. And so it was a choice that we were-"

"Rory!" I cut off, laughing, and she stopped.

"Sorry. Babble?"

"A bit. You don't have anything to make them with."

"We have coffee."

"Okay, that's black coffee, not exactly a milkshake."

"Oh, we have ice!"

"Iced coffee. Still not creamy."

"So we need…"

"Ice cream."

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"I don't think we should drive, though. That usually yields negative consequences," she said, holding her hand up.

"Walking is better," I smiled, trying to quench the sadness inside. This whole town thought I was just some hooligan, that I didn't care what I had done. They didn't know how damn guilty I felt about what happened. How I wish I could take it back.

"Jess?"

I looked up, startled to hear her voice interrupting my inner monologue.

"Sorry, spacing out."

"Let's go get some ice cream, and then you're making milkshakes."

"I am?" I asked with a grin, and she nodded.

"One handed blending is a dangerous thing. It really shouldn't be attempted."

"You're right. Lead the way, Robbins."

"Robbins?"

"As in Baskin Robbins?"

"Sorry. I don't understand your crappy references."

I laughed, glancing over at her before I could stop myself. It was horrible, how obvious I was around her. I was just lucky that she was the most naïve person on this earth.

"Destination- reached."

I opened the door, letting her walk into Doose's ahead of me, and she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Aren't we a gentleman?"

"I try, ma'am," I winked, speaking in a Southern accent, and she laughed.

"Come on, Taylor's probably wanting to close soon."

"It's not that late."

"It is to him," she replied, rolling her eyes. We made our way down to the ice cream aisle, debating a few flavors before settling on classic vanilla, and also stopping to buy some sort of coffee-chocolate syrup that was supposed to make iced coffee.

"It'll work on milkshakes. They always use syrup and stuff for flavoring," I explained, and she nodded solemnly.

"Yes, sir."

We paid for the items, making our way back to her house quickly before the ice cream melted.

"You know it's going in a milkshake, so it really doesn't matter if it melts," I reminded her, panting slightly by the time we reached her porch.

"Oh," she said, laughing slightly, "Didn't think of that. Anyway, we're here- time for shakes!"

We went into the kitchen, and she plopped up onto the counter, sitting and watching me work.

I scooped some ice cream, putting it in the blender I had found in a cabinet, looking like it hadn't been used for quite some time.

"More!" she insisted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do not question the chef."

"Sorry, Ramsay, don't mean to stifle your creative vision."

"Thank you," I smirked, pouring some of the coffee syrup over it, and splashing in some milk. I was glad I had thought to grab milk at the last minute, assuming they wouldn't have any. Normal people would. The Gilmore household- not unless it was in ice cream form.

I added a few finishing touches before blending it, and she clapped her hands excitedly, the sound audible over the loud blender.

"Success! I'll grab cups."

She found two glass mugs, more suitable for beer than for ice cream, and presented them to me proudly.

"Perfect."

I nodded, waiting until the drink had reached the right consistency before pouring it into the two cups, making sure to give her a little bit more.

"Aww, you old softie," she grinned, grabbing the glass that I had meant to be hers, "Thanks."

I tossed the blending pitcher in the sink and returned the base back to its home, collecting dust in one of the lower cabinets. I took a sip of the milkshake, shrugging slightly.

"Not bad."

"It's good!" she smiled, taking another sip. A bit of the shake remained on her pink lips, stuck on the corner of her mouth.

"Got a little something," I smiled, laughing softly as she flushed cherry red once more.

"Where?" she asked self-consciously, reaching up and patting her cheeks. I chuckled again, raising an eyebrow.

"You think you missed that badly?"

"Well, I don't know," she defended, "Just tell me where it is."

I stared at her silently for a moment, her blue eyes staring back into my brown ones, questioning. I reached out slowly, not altogether surprised when her hand didn't reach up to stop me, brushing away the liquid from the corner of her mouth. I let my finger stray, slowly brushing across her lower lip, to the other corner. Her warm breath lingered on my fingertip, her eyes widening slightly in confusion.

"Jess," she breathed, as we remained motionless for a few seconds, until I quickly took a step back.

"All gone," I smiled, nervously taking a sip of my drink.

God, she had no idea how irresistible she was. No idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you want to watch another movie or something?" I asked after a few moments of silence, feeling self-conscious.

_Control yourself, Mariano._

She nodded, seeming somewhat distracted as well, I noticed with a smirk.

"How about Hardbodies? A true classic."

_Ironic._

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing. Hardbodies sounds good, I've never seen it before."

"Never seen it! Well, you are positively deprived! Let your education begin."

She popped in the DVD, going to the menu and pressing play before finally sitting back down on the couch. She took another sip of her milkshake, and my eyes strayed away from the television screen, focusing instead on her lips.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Well, hello, Narcissus."

She glared, punching me playfully, returning her gaze to the movie as she placed her glass on the table.

"Mean."

I glanced down at her arms, noticing a thin coating of goose bumps covering her porcelain skin.

"I just thought you look cold," I said nonchalantly, glad to have an excuse that didn't make me sound creepy.

_I was staring at your lips and thinking how they'd feel on every part of me. Yeah, Mariano, that'd work. _

"I am, a little. I always get cold after drinking icy beverages, it's like a law."

"You want my coat?"

"Oh, no, I'm not that cold."

"You have goose bumps."

"I'm really fine, Jess," she insisted, "It was just the cold drink."

"Alright, whatever you say."

I got comfortable, leaning back against the pillowy couch. She followed suit, her arm brushing slightly against mine as she got situated.

The air crackled with tension, no more idle chatter to be had. I thought of asking about her arm once more, a silly question about the movie, whether she was still hungry, but they all seemed like foolish filler. The silence had to be broken, but I had a feeling it wasn't with words. I nudged her leg with mine gently, and she looked over, her vibrant blue eyes meeting mine questioningly.

She stared for a moment, the wheels in her head visibly turning, and I smirked slightly, waiting for the moment. Finally, realization dawned and her eyes widened slightly, as she swallowed nervously.

"Are you- I mean, do you, um…"

"You still got a little something," I murmured, lowering my head until my lips brushed against hers. A spark shot through me, leaving me tingling.

_From a kiss? Jesus, Mariano, she's a girl, not a superhero._

"Oh," she whispered in surprise, and I chuckled quietly, my eyes flickering to her lips and then back to her deep blue orbs.

"I think it might still be there, stubborn little thing," I questioned, and she smiled slightly.

"I think it is."

"Interesting," I grinned, meeting her lips with mine once more. This time the kiss was longer, and I trailed my hand up her arm, moving around to cup the back of her head. I let my fingers tangle in her silky hair, loving the feel of her soft lips moving with mine.

We broke apart for a moment for air, the air positively flaming with tension.

"Is this okay?" I murmured almost inaudibly, and she nodded, the corner of her perfect lips turning upwards slightly.

"Yeah," she whispered, and the breathiness in her voice was like an electric shock to my system.

_You're supposed to be helping her, she has a broken arm. Watch the movie or something._

I shushed the voice of my conscience, her lips too alluring to pass up. This time I hesitantly tasted her lower lip with my tongue, asking for access. Her lips parted, and a groan formed in the back of my throat, my tongue meeting hers.

My hands had minds of their own, travelling over her body, resting on the small of her back. The angle was awkward, my neck starting to become sore, and I imagined it was the same for her. The logical step seemed to gently guide her in front of me, and my hands carried out this action unthinkingly.

_Oh, bad idea. Such a bad idea._

At the feel of her warm weight on me, straddling me, her scent enveloping me, I shot up like a rocket. I moved slightly backwards, burrowing deeper into the couch to put a bit of distance, though our lips didn't separate.

"Jess?" she questioned quietly, eyeing me nervously.

"Yeah?" I replied with a voice made entire of gravel and sandpaper. I cleared my throat again, repeating my response in a more understandable tone.

"I feel weird," she said softly, and my guilt rushed at me like a bullet train.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Rory. I shouldn't have…I mean, you…"

"No! No, not about…not like that," she corrected, smiling slightly, and my brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean weird, then?"

Her pale cheeks flamed, a deep red blush spreading across her complexion as she averted her eyes.

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me," I coaxed gently, and she sighed. She looked down pointedly, and I understood, my eyes lingering longer than was necessary on her jeans.

_Danger, Will Robinson. Danger._

"You feel weird down there?" I asked softly, and she nodded, licking her lips unconsciously.

"With Dean, I never…"

_Danger!_

"Rory…good weird?"

"Yeah. Is it supposed to…I mean, am I…"

There was no stifling my blood flow now. It all shot to a certain place, draining from my mind as I was rendered speechless. I kissed her again, wincing slightly as she came closer, closing the distance that I had created to hide certain things.

I waited for her to back up, shocked and disgusted, but she only paused, remaining where she was and looking at me thoughtfully. Words not forming in my mind, I simply stared at her, waiting for her response. She glanced down for a moment, before moving experimentally, innocently, nudging her core gently against my…

_Oh, my god._

A low moan escaped my lips and she looked startled for a moment, before smiling slightly. She bit her lower lip for a moment, and I cleared my throat, pausing for a moment as I thought. Jump into the deep end, or get back onto the shore?

_Jump in to the deep end._

"Trust me?" I asked, and she nodded, staring into my eyes, a soft flush covering her body.

"Sure?" I questioned once more, not believing that this beautiful creature would want to be with someone like me.

"Yes, Jess."

The sound of my name escaping from her lips caused me to twitch again, nudging her once more where it counted. Her lips parted slightly, waiting for my next action.

Like I was handling glass, my hands trailed to her back, slowly moving down to settle on her butt. I cupped it delicately, her teeth travelling to her lower lip again. My fingertips travelled, content in their home, and squeezed gently.

"Teach me," she whispered, and my head fell back against the couch.

"You don't know what you do to me when you say stuff like that," I chuckled slightly, and she smiled shyly, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I do."

"God, Rory…"

"I trust you. Please?"

My final resolve snapped, my body no longer able to hold back, and my hands travelled to her hips, my eyes burning into hers. I cleared my throat, not trusting my voice in the slightest.

"Move with me, 'kay?"

She nodded wordlessly, her breath quickening slightly as I positioned myself so I was against the spot that counted most for her. My strong hands began to move her in a slow rhythm, grinding against me gently.  
After a few seconds, a whimper escaped from her lips

I watched her face intently, her expressions changing constantly as she experienced this new journey.

_I'll take you there._

I tightened my grip on her slightly, quickening our pace. I was granite. I was volcanic.

Her grip tightened on my arms, holding herself steady as she allowed me to rock her hips back and forth.

"Jess…"

"Just let yourself go," I murmured, my eyes not leaving her face, enthralled at her expressiveness. Her innocent sexiness.

"Jess," she breathed again, tensing slightly under my grip.

"Rory," I rasped, my throat returning to its previous sandpaper state. I quickened her pace slightly, deepening the arc of her hips, watching, waiting.

She let out another whimper, delicate hands gripping my arms even tighter, as she trembled slightly.

"Yes…" I murmured, kissing her softly as her body surrendered.

Another tremble passed through her before it happened.

She whimpered, burying her head in the crook of my neck as her body shook, small mewls of pleasure escaping from her lips.

"Jess…" she cried, my fingertips stroking her hips gently as she rode out her orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Been awhile since an update, sorry! But it is definitely not finished yet :) They still have many things to explore... Thank you for all of the reviews, they're fantastic.

Chapter 5

In the aftermath, we stare at each other wordlessly, her small frame still trembling slightly. Her breath comes out in pants, and I feel guilt wash over me.

"Rory, I'm…"

"Shhh," she murmurs, laying her head on my chest. I glance down into a sea of warm brown hair. She takes deep, calming breaths, and soon my mind begins to relax.

Although, of course, my body doesn't. The hormones are rushing through my veins like a freight train, simply because of her presence. Simply because she is so teasingly close.

"Are you…is this…" I stammer, unable to come up with full sentences when I make a conscious effort to abandon my monosyllabic ways.

She nods.

"We missed some of the movie," she says quietly, and I chuckle.

"Should we rewind?"

"No."

I look into her eyes, and she smiles, her cheeks beginning to flame red as she thinks of something.

I grin, cocking and eyebrow, and she shakes her head slightly.

"No, because I wanted to show you something."

"Dirty," I murmur with a smirk, and she pokes me gently.

"Hey, you can't steal my lines. And I meant a book, pervert."

"Lead the way," I reply, following her into her bedroom.

_This is where Rory Gilmore sleeps._

_This is where she…thinks of me?_

I shake my head, trying to expel the silly thought. She rummages through the drawers that contain all her extra books, the ones that do not fit on the shelves, and she finally pulls one out triumphantly.

She hands it to me, and I chuckle, flipping through the copy of Twenty Love Poems and a Song of Despair.

"Neruda?"

"You've probably read it."

"Yeah, it's great."

She nods, and I think of what we did just minutes ago, glancing at the less than PG book.

"Why are you showing me this?" I ask softly, and she chews her lip thoughtfully.

"I thought maybe you could make some notes in the margins. I bought it new, not from a used bookstore, so it's still too pristine. I wanted your opinion."

I nod, my head getting cloudy with lust again as I see her flushed cheeks, her big innocent eyes that look at me, unflinching.

"A little racy for you, isn't it?"

She blushes harder, and I laugh, stepping closer.

"I'm kidding, Rory. I'd love to."

"Love to what?" she asks, her eyes slightly dazed as well as I am moving closer and closer.

"Fill your margins."

The heady, lusty undertones are palpable, and I know, she knows, we are not talking about the book anymore.

My eyes must be chestnut brown, deep brown, by now, and I swallow loudly.

With any other girl, I can stay strong, silent, stoic.

With her, I tremble, needing to touch her so badly that my muscles can't stay still.

We move backwards, slowly, in some unconscious dance until her back reaches something solid. On the couch, it was a matter of who was where, of how she was moving. Here, as I gently press her body against the wall, every curve she has presses against me, molding us into one, and a groan escapes my lips. Our bodies meld, and I feel every inch of her, igniting me.

I shower her neck with soft kisses, hearing her heart begin to thrum into overdrive.

My hand grazes across the fabric of her shirt, dipping underneath hesitantly, questioningly. She lets out a soft noise of approval and my hand sweeps across the flat expanse of her stomach.

I rest my forehead against hers, just breathing, composing myself, our lips millimeters apart but still not touching.

The tension crackles, like we are electrically charged and I think maybe we are.

I crash my lips against hers, kissing her desperately, letting out the pent up sexual frustration that has been building since she called me Dodger. Like a caveman, my primal instincts come to the surface, and I think.

_Rory Gilmore._

_Mine._

I keep reminding myself, every few seconds, pulling myself back. With her, self-control is near impossible. In the midst of my exploration, hands drifting across her body cautiously, not wanting to startle her, I feel myself being moved backwards. Surprised, I break apart our kiss for a moment and look into her eyes, and she is glancing at me, uncertain.

"Rory?" I question, although it comes out all scratchy and inaudible.

"I…I want to…" she starts, the flaming cherry hue returning to her cheeks, and I smile slightly, finding her shyness endearing.

I nod slightly, trying to tell her that it's okay, that she doesn't have to say it aloud. Whatever she wants, she can have from me.

"Stay."

The word lingers in the air, confusing me for a moment.

"I wasn't planning on leaving right now," I chuckle softly, and she shakes her head.

"I meant tonight. Stay here tonight."

"Lorelai?" I question.

"Gone."

I nod, swallowing again, my throat becoming the Sahara.

"Okay."

Tonight isn't going to be our first time, I know that already. She is too special, it is too soon.

But the night holds possibilities.

And the thought of seeing her face, pleasure washing across it in slow streams, makes me tremble again. Having heard it once in reality now, not just in the confines of my dreams, I want to hear her calling out my name over and over.

She smiles, satisfied at her boldness, and I capture her lips with mine. She explores more bravely now, hand snaking under my t-shirt, and my stomach clenches involuntarily, muscles responding to her touch.

She tugs the hem of my t-shirt, and I let her lift it over my head, watching as her eyes trail over my chest.

We stand for a moment, panting slightly, and she lifts her eyes to meet mine.

_I am standing half naked in Rory's bedroom._

My nervous system, barely able to cope with this fact, suddenly goes into overdrive when she steps closer, and I am moving backwards again, eventually hitting the edge of the bed. I look into her eyes, questioning, before slowly sitting down, taking her onto my lap. She pushes my chest slightly, and I get her hint, laying back on her bed as she straddles me.

My neurons cannot even begin to cope with this. They are firing everywhere, fireworks exploding in my brain, as I look at her messy hair, and she looks at my bare chest.

_I am lying down half naked on Rory's bed._

"Jess?" she asks, and I cock an eyebrow in response, not trusting my vocal cords right now.

She debates silently in her head for a few seconds, licking her lips. I stifle a groan.

"I want…I want to explore you."

I close my eyes, seeing supernovas.

"Rory."

It is the only response that I can come up with, all my blood leaving my head and hurtling to other parts of my body, but I hope that she will understand.

She does, eyes flickering with a mix of excitement and apprehension, and I am silent, watching.

Her fingertips trail over my chest, drifting down lower, and my muscles dance under her touch.

"You have a six-pack," she says, somewhat accusingly and in awe at the same time, and I chuckle softly.

"Huh."

Her fingers trace over my abs once more, amazement registering on her features.

"You respond to me," she comments naively, and I shake my head slightly.

_You have no idea how much, _I think, glad that my jeans are somewhat restraining the other parts of me that are responding to her.

Finally her fingers move to my belt, looking up at me, as if asking for permission, and I nod. She undoes my belt carefully, letting it drop to the floor beside her bed.

This is what my fantasies have been of ever since she called me Dodger.

Her slender fingers move to the button, undoing it, before pausing on the zipper.

She looks up at me, and though I desperately want to close my eyes to attempt to regain some control, I look back into hers, unwavering. I know that this is new terrain for her, that she needs me with her, present, as she ventures into these new lands.

Our eyes not losing connection, she slowly undoes the zipper, and I raise my hips as she pulls my jeans down my legs. They drop to the floor, joining my belt.

Normally, I would feel underdressed, but there is no capacity for anything in my body besides desire right now.

With only my thin cotton boxers to cover me, my erection is painfully obvious now, rising up to greet her eagerly.

Her breath catches and she stares at me, contemplating her next move.

"You don't have to do anything, Rory," I say quietly, giving her an escape route if she has changed her mind, but she shakes her head.

"I want to."

Her hand hesitantly moves those last few inches from my waistband, and my hardness twitches, begging her to touch it.

She smiles softly, raising an eyebrow.

I grab a handful of her innocent white sheets, trying to anchor myself down, as I feel close to rocketing off.

She finally closes the distance, grasping my erection in her warm hand, and I see stars.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you seem to like Jess, it's just rare to see stories from his POV, so I thought it would be an interesting twist.

Enjoy!

The lines of poetry come from Neruda's book, Twenty Love Poems and a Song of Despair. I don't own it.

Chapter 6

I let out a moan, and her eyes widen slightly, surprised at my response. Earlier on the couch, I was there to take her through her first experience, so I kept my control, to a certain degree.

Now?

_Control? What control?_

Wherever she touches seems to burst into flames.

My hips thrust up involuntarily, meeting her hand, and she smiles slightly.

_Oh, my god._

_Rory Gilmore likes to be in control._

I feel myself turn to granite under her fingers, and she bites her lip thoughtfully, her inexperience flickering through.

"Is it…I mean..."

I try to reassure her. I try to form the words, but all that comes out is a guttural moan.

This.

This is the moment I have been fantasizing about for so long.

Well, I sure wasn't in the bathroom doing my _hair_ for two hours.

"I don't know how fast I'm supposed to go?" she questions uncertainly, and I shake my head slightly, licking my parched lips to try to form a word.

"Just…keep doing what you're doing," I murmur, getting a tighter grip on her sheets as my muscles tense with pleasure.

I'm not some obscene player, but I do have some experience. This should take far longer than it seems to be taking, I think, as I feel my climax approaching like a freight train. I touch her wrist gently, stopping her movements, and she looks up at me, hurt.

"I'm sorry. I did it wrong," she whispers, crushed, and I shake my head quickly. Clearing my throat, I chuckle softly.

"No, Rory. Not at all. I just…"

"You just what?"

"You did it too well, I just needed a breather," I explain, smiling the crooked smile that melts her every time, and her features soften into understanding. Then, they turn mischievous.

_Oh, no. Bad move, Mariano. This girl will be the death of you._

"Oh?" she says coyly, glancing down at my aroused state.

She trails a fingertip up and down my length playfully and I emit noises that I have never heard myself make.

I growl.

She touches me, and I actually growl in pleasure.

She looks pleased with herself, her delicate fingers exploring me, until I feel I'm going to burst.

"Rory-" I let out in a strangled voice, and she giggles breathily, fascinated by the reactions she's causing in me.

She looks up into my brown eyes, heavy lidded with lust, and cocks her head to the side thoughtfully for a moment as her hand continues to move up and down on me.

"Tell me if I do it wrong," she says quietly, and I open my mouth to reassure her before I realize what she's doing.

"Rory, you don't have-"

_Oh._

_OH._

She presses her lips to the tip of the growing mast I am erecting in her honor, and I think I am going to pass out.

A fleeting thought passes through my mind that I shouldn't rip her bedding, and I loosen my grip a little, but only a little, as her hair brushing against my inner thighs and stomach makes me tremble.

Every nerve within me is firing on overdrive.

Her hot pink tongue darts out tentatively, unsurely. She licks the tip only, at first, then her tongue continues to explore the entire length, tracing slow squiggles down it.

I am making noises that I'm not sure are even human. Desperate, guttural animal moans.

"Rory, I'm going to-" I mumble incoherently, my hips thrusting up to meet her, desperate, wild.

She sits back, watching my reaction intently as she finishes me off with her small hands, pumping me quickly, her hand travelling up and down until my eyes are rolling back in my head.

I call out her name, tangling her sheets in my hands as every muscle in my body tenses, and then it comes like an atom bomb, shooting through me.

Afterwards, panting like I just ran a marathon, I look at her through half closed eyes. Her cheeks are flushed in excitement, not a trace of awkwardness or regret on her face, just pure fascination and lust.

_I will teach you everything you want to know._

_Please._

I chuckle slightly, taking a last deep breath before finally opening my eyes fully, meeting hers.

"That was…" she trails off, and I run a hand through my hair, slightly embarrassed.

Jess Mariano.

Embarassed.

Never thought _that_ day would arrive.

"Sorry," I reply, and she shakes her head.

"No, it was…you're…wow."

I laugh softly, glancing down at my stomach self-consciously.

"Do you have um…" I nod down, and she nods quickly.

"Right! Yeah, sorry," she says, grabbing a Kleenex from her dresser and handing it to me.

I start to wipe up the mess I've made, but she stops my hand, her eyes mischievous again.

"Wait."

I look at her, puzzled, and she smiles nervously.

She trails a finger through the sticky mess, bringing it to her lips and sucking her finger gently.

_Oh, my God._

"Rory Gilmore, you're going to be the death of me," I choke out, averting my eyes to keep from jumping her.

_You have no idea how sexy you are_, I want to tell her.

Finally catching my breath, my blood starting to circulate properly to my brain, I pat the bed next to me. I reach over, grabbing my boxers from the floor, and pull them on as she situates herself beside me. I wrap my arm around her, nuzzling her warm hair affectionately.

"Taking advantage of me like that, you should be ashamed," I tease, and she giggles quietly, looking up at me.

"Shhh," she murmurs, nuzzling my bare chest, and I smile.

"You're staying, right?" she asks, her words muffled as her lips graze my chest.

"Just try to kick me out," I grin, rubbing her back gently.

"Your arm okay?" I ask in concern, now that my post-orgasmic glow has faded, and she nods.

"It's good, thank you. I might need help in the morning, but I'm okay for now."

"Well, I am here for your every need, Madame."

"Tell me some lines you like from the book," she murmurs quietly, and I smile.

_Reciting poetry now, Mariano? What else can this girl make you do?_

I clear my throat, searching through my mind for a moment before speaking.

"In you, the rivers sing and my soul flees in them as you desire, and you send it where you will."

I feel her smile against my chest, and I sigh, closing my eyes.

"I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels, and a rustic basket of kisses. I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees."

Soon I hear her breathing slow, her back rising in a steady rhythm. I shake my head slightly, not able to comprehend what I did to deserve such a girl.

_Come on, Mariano. Why not just go work at Hallmark now? You'd be employee of the month._

I drop a soft kiss on the top of her head before I reach over to the bedside table, opening the Neruda book and starting to look through it.


End file.
